tronfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Michael Sheen
Michael Sheen, OBE (nacido el 5 de febrero de 1969) es un actor teatral galés que interpretó al propietario del club nocturno en Tron Legacy. Habiendo trabajado con el guionista Peter Morgan en cinco películas, Sheen ha sido conocido por sus interpretaciones de figuras públicas bien conocidas: Tony Blair en The Deal, The Queen, y The Special Relationship, David Frost, en la producción teatral y versión cinematográfica de Frost/Nixon, y el entrenador de fútbol Brian Clough en The Damned United. Primeros años Sheen nació en Newport, hijo de Irene y Meyrick Sheen, ambos trabajaban en dirección de recursos humanos. Su padre era también un profesional a tiempo parcial como Jack Nicholson. Tiene una hermana, Joanne. A la edad de cinco años, la familia se trasladó a Liverpool, en donde se hizo hincha del Liverpool F.C. de por vida en la década de los 70. Regresó a casa de sus padres en Port Talbot tres años más tarde en donde asistió al colegio público Glan Afan y jugó al fútbol en el club Baglan. Se le ofreció una prueba para el Arsenal F.C. tras llamar la atención del padre de Tony Adams durante unas vacaciones familiares en la Isla de Wight, pero en vez de eso decidió encaminarse hacia la carrera de actor. Tal y como él mismo recuerda: “Llevaba puesto un uniforme del Swansea, así que todos me llamaban Swansea, lo cual odiaba. Tony Adams estaba jugando contra mí y le regateé varias veces, así que debí de impresionarle. Decidió no pasar la prueba ya que hubiera significado que la familia se habría tenido que trasladar de Port Talbot a Londres, perdió el interés en el fútbol y sus primeros años de adolescente ya que el fútbol implicaba un juego más físico. Sheen se interesó en el teatro mediante los estudios en la escuela y sus padres que formaban parte de un grupo dramático amateur, lo cual condujo a Sheen a unirse al teatro Wett Glamorgan Youth, en donde fue compañero del escritor Russel T. Davies. Después de dejar la escuela, Sheen aceptó una plaza para estudiar interpretación en el National Youth Theatre of Wales en Cardiff, y después continuó formándose en la internacionalmente conocida Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. Carrera Durante su segundo año en la RADA, consiguió su primer papel estelar, en pareja con Vanessa Redgrave en When She Danced. Sheen enseguida se estableció como uno de los talentos más prominentes en la escena teatral, destacando su participación como Mozart en la obra Amadeus de Peter Shaffer, la cual se representó en el teatro Old Vic y que fue dirigida por Sir Peter Hall. Después repitió su papel en Broadway. Sus apariciones en la pantalla incluyen la serie dramática de la BBC, Gallowglass (basada en la novela de Ruth Rendell), y las películas Wilde (1997) (en donde interpreta a Robert Ross) y Mary Reilly. Sin embargo, se mantuvo como actor teatral, habiendo participado en producciones destacas de Henry V, Peer Gynt, The Dresser, Caligual y Look Back in Anger, entre otras. En 2003, apareció con Kate Beckinsale en la película de acción gótica Underworld como el hombre lobo Lucian. El crítico de la revista Salon, Andrew O'Hehir comentó que mientras “…toda la película está llena de una sobreactuación exagerada… Brolly y Sheen parecen haber sido seleccionados por sus talentos en este caso”. Sheen también ha aparecido con Beckinsale en la séptima temporada de Punk'd. Ha sido bien conocido por interpretar personajes del mundo real. Interpretó a Tony Blair en el drama de Channel 4, The Deal, y más tarde en la película The Queen. También actuó en Fantabulosa! De Kenneth Williams de la BBC Four, H.G. Wells en ''H.G. Wells: War with the World en la BBC Two, y en 2006, actuó de Nero en Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire de la BBC. En los premios de British Academy Television Awards de 2005, Sheen fue nominado como Mejor Actor por su actuación en el drama de televisión, Dirty Fithy Love, en la que interpretaba a un hombre con un desorden obsesivo compulsivo. En 2007, recibió dos nominaciones al BAFTA, esta vez como mejor actor secundario en una película por su actuación en The Queen y como mejor actor de televisión, por su papel en Fantabulosa, de nuevo no consiguió ganar el premio en ningún caso. Después de aquel año interpretó a David Frost en la producción de Peter Morgan aclamada por la crítica de Donmar Warehouse, Forst/Nixon, la cual se trasladó más tarde al Teatro Gielgud antes de llegar a Broadway en 2007. Repitió su personaje en la versión cinematográfica dirigida por Ron Howard. En 2007, leyó la novela de Paul Torday Salmon Fishing in the Yemen del Book at Bedtime de la BBC Radio 4. el mismo año, Sheen fue invitado a unirse a la Academy de Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. En Octubre de 2007, se anunció que Peter Morgan estaba trabajando en una secuela de The Queen y que Sheen repetiría su papel como Tony Blair en The Special Relationship, actuando junto con Dennis Quaid como ex Presidente de los EEUU Bill Clinton y con Hope Davis como Hillary Clinton. En enero de 2009, volvió a su papel de Lucian en Underworld: Rise of th Lycans, la tercera secuela en la serie cinematográfica de Underworld, y precuela de la película original de 2003. En marzo de 2009 Sheen fue aclamado por la crítica en su interpretación de Brian Clough para la adaptación de Peter Morgan de la novela de David Peace The Damned Utd, basada en los 44 días que estuvo al cargo de Leeds United. El mismo año coprotagonizó como el vampiro Aro en el segundo episodio de la saga cinematográfica Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, estrenada el 20 de noviembre. Estuvo en el “Star in a Reasonably-Priced Car”, en la edición de Top Gear de 22 de noviembre de 2009. En noviembre de 2009 también vio la publicación del DVD, “Michael Sheen presents You're The Boss”. Un documental de comedia de entretenimiento celebrando los juegos de los más grandes entrenadores de fútbol y las subidas y caídas de la dirección futbolística. En 2010 tuvo participación junto con Johnny Deep, Helena Bonham Carter y Anne Hathaway en la versión cinematográfica de Tim Burton Alice in Wonderland; también en la película británica de cine independiente My Last Five Girlfriends, en un thriller americano, Unthinkable, jungo con Samuel L. Jackson y Carrie-Anne Moss; en la secuela de ciencia ficción Tron Legacy y en el tercer episodio de la trilogía de Peter Morgan Balir, The Special Relationship. Filmografía Categoría:Intérpretes de TRON: Legacy Categoría:Mundo real Enlaces externos en:Michael Sheen